Feedback Update: Dungeoneering Improvements
July 26th, 2010 Welcome one and all to this newest of feedback updates. To begin, we look at the 14 new resource dungeons we added last week. Well, now there are 10 more! Mostly high-level members dungeons (but with a few low-level free ones) these dungeons add even more resources to the game, with the additional bonus of some Dungoneering experience. The Al Kharid Mine resource dungeon, which we updated to not be overpowered, is now a little underpowered so we're adding a bank deposit box and a furnace into this area to make it a bit more useful. Also, the higher level implings, excluding dragon, zombie and royal are back. We're also adding a deposit box to the resource dungeon in the Baxtorian Falls and Chaos Tunnels. New respawns have been added to some other dungeons: Wine of Zamorak in the Chaos Tunnels, red spiders' eggs instead of limpwurt root in Varrock Sewers and runescape: in Taverley Dungeon. Finally for resource dungeons, dwarf cannons are now allowed in the Edgeville Dungeon and Chaos Tunnels areas, lesser demons in Karamja are unaggressive and frost dragons have a new unique drop. Onto the other updates to Dungeoneering last week. As well as talking to your dungeoneering tutor to view journals, you can now also obtain permanent books to read your journals in. These are automatically updated whenever a new chapter is found and can be stored in your bank. The classes on the ring of kinship are now available to both free players and members with a new set of elite classes available at 60 Dungeoneering for members only. That's it for this update but keep your feedback coming so this game can keep on getting better and better! ---- Resource Dungeons Frost Dragons In a hidden update, it was made possible to have frost dragons assigned as a slayer task as they now have more spawn points. Killing the King Frost Dragon will also count towards this task. The ability to have frost dragons assigned must be bought with slayer points: Chaeldar will assign them for 120 points, Sumona for 100, Duradel/Lapalok for 80, Kuradal for 60 and Catolax for 40. Catolax will also assign the King Frost Dragon as one of his special boss tasks. All frost dragons now have a chance to drop a new rare item: the Pendant of Ice. The drop rate with regular dragons is very rare where as it is slightly more common drop from the King Frost Dragon - although still rare. The pendant provides protection from the icy breath of the skeletal wyvern and the dragonfire of regular dragons. It also reduces the rate of dehydration in the Kharidian Desert and protects the wearer from the harmful effects of the cold on the Ice Path. The pendant also reduces damage from the dragonfire shield special by 10%. The pendant gives no defensive or offensive stat boosts other than these special abilities but does offer a +1 prayer bonus. King Frost Dragon The King Frost Dragon can only be found in its special boss room in the Ice Path resource dungeon. This means it requires 100 Dungeoneering and significant completion of Desert Treasure to even start a fight. The area is multi-combat but a dwarf cannon cannot be used, unlike against regular frost dragons. Some sort of protection against dragonfire is definitely advisable as is a ranged or stab weapon (as, just like all other dragons, the King Frost is weak to these attacks). Do not use ice spells from Ancient Magicks as these will only heal the dragon. The dragon has relatively low lifepoints but good defence so a high attack level is recommended for melee users. The dragon has 5 attacks: melee, magic, ranged, regular dragonfire and a dragonfire special. The melee attack is a simple, one target strike that can do up to 254 damage. The ranged attack is also a one-target strike, but can do up to 331 damage. Magic attacks can only hit up to 190 damage but will freeze the player they attack. Occasionally, the magic attack may hit multiple players - freezing all of them. Regular dragonfire attacks can hit well over 400 lifepoints without protection and can even hit 100 with it. The dragonfire special attack is the most damaging attack in the King Frost Dragon's arsenal. It deals increased damage (up to 650) while ignoring protection against dragonfire. However, the heat of this special will damage even the dragon and half of the damage dealt will be hit on himself. The dragon will never use this attack if it means he would drop below one third of his total lifepoints. Drops Always *Frost dragon bones Weapons, Ammunition & Armour *25-200 mithril arrows *Adamant chainbody (common) *Adamant full helm (uncommon) *5-35 rune arrows (very rare) *Rune platebody (very rare) *Rune kiteshield (very rare) *Rune dagger (no poison or p++) (uncommon/very rare) *Rune scimitar (rare) *1-2 water battlestaves (rare) *Staff of Blizzards (very rare) Runes & Talismans *23, 42 water runes (uncommon/rare) *19 death runes (uncommon) *16,21,52 law runes (common/rare/extremely rare) *2-3 water talisman (noted) *2-4 air talismans (noted) *40-150 rune essence (noted) *30-100 pure essence (noted) Herbs *2-5 Guam to Harralander *1-3 Ranarr to Irit *1 or 2 Wergali to Kwuarm *1 Snapdragon to Torstol Other *200, 700, 1500, 3000 or 5600 coins *3-5 adamant bars (noted) *1-2 runite bars (noted - rare) *Runite ore (rare) *Uncut gems (up to dragonstone) *1-2 cut sapphires *1-3 water orbs (noted) *1-3 air orbs (noted) *80-120 silver ore (noted) *60-100 silver bars *1-3 sharks *Clue scroll (level 3) *Starved ancient effigy *Loop/tooth half of a key (very rare) *Shield left half (very rare) *King Frost Dragon Head (extremely rare) *Draconic visage (extremely rare) Staff of Blizzards The Staff of Blizzards is a very rare drop available exclusively from the King Frost Dragon. It requires 70 Magic and completion of Desert Treasure to wield. The staff can provide infinite water runes or infinite air runes. To switch between the number runes provided, simply right-click and operate the staff. The staff has a special attack, simply called the Power of Ice, which allows the user to cast a single spell that will freeze the enemy, like an Ancient Magicks ice spell, and without any runes being used. If the user casts an ice spell with this special, the freezing effect lasts twice as long. This takes up 100% of the special bar. The stat bonuses of the staff are given below: |class = Magic |slot = 2h |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 1486 |offDamage = - |offAccuracy = - |style = Spell-casting |armour = 0 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |magic = 0 |aspeed = Average }} King Frost Dragon Head The King Frost Dragon will very rarely drop his head. This can be taken to the Taxidermist to be stuffed and then mounted on the wall of a players' Skill Hall with 2 mahogany planks, 1 gold leaf and 68 Construction. As the head isn't tradeable, this means it also requires 100 Dungeoneering and completion of Desert Treasure to obtain. Mounting the head provides the same experience as the Kalphite Queen head or the King Black Dragon head when mounted, with an additional 13,101 Dungeoneering experience. Elite Classes With the class system of the ring of kinship made available to free-to-play, extra new elite class tiers were added for members-only from level 60 Dungeoneering. Tier 11 is available at 60, 12 at 70, 13 at 80, 14 at 90 and 15 at 100. These new tiers follow the same patterns as the old ones in terms of effects and cost in tokens. Category:Dragon Category:Dungeoneering